


Tequila

by Magpiedance



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: You've had a bit too much to drink.





	Tequila

Sharky's hands flit from his lap to his beer to the back of your head and back again like excited bees.

“This is awesome,” he says, awe-struck, “you're awesome!”

You hum in vague agreement from your position between his knees and the vibration on his cock makes him shiver and suck down a long breath.

In the aftermath of John's demise you'd had a little too much to drink and Sharky had been right there and _he'd_ had too much to drink and then you somehow found your hand down the front of his pants and now here you are. On your knees. In front of a lawn chair. On top of a trailer. With your new best bro's dick in your mouth.

Under the light of the moon.

“I thought for sure you were gonna shoot me down, Amigo,” he laments through a smile, his head lolling back. “The god-dammed hero of Holland Valley, who woulda thunk it.”

He shifts awkwardly in his chair, a sudden thought seeming to have struck him.

“You're gonna let me do you after right? Cause turnabout is fair play an' all that and I'd hate to leave you hangin', buddy.”

You pull your mouth off of him long enough to tell him to _stop talking_ and he flushes red and throws an awkward salute.

“You got it boss,” he agrees with all the gusto of a man just happy to be here.

He gives you plenty of warning when the time comes but you lock eyes with him and swallow, licking your lips after and he gapes at you like you're going to be the death of him.

He pushes you onto your back and shoves his face between your thighs and what he lacks in finesse he more than makes up for in enthusiasm.

When you wake the next morning with your jeans still hucked down around your hips and Sharky draped over you completely buck-nude from the waist down  _except for his trainers somehow still on_ your immediate reaction is to pluck the cap from Sharky's head and pull it over your own face so the sky will stop spinning. Sharky tips it up so he can kiss your mouth and his mouth tastes _foul_ but you let him anyway because so does yours.

“We should do that again,” he says, flopping his head down on your shoulder, completely unbothered by his bare arse flashing for all of heaven and earth to see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tequila](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hLQCA2h8kA) by Terrorvision


End file.
